


learning to choke it down

by kurotsuno



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: And thats ok, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, but sometimes? you just have to fuck your boyfriends throat, isnt that a kink, they very much love each other, theyre older blah blah theyre dating you get it, throat penetration????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-20 22:04:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20682653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurotsuno/pseuds/kurotsuno
Summary: natsumugi but tsumugi just face fucks natsume and talks about it during. thats it





	learning to choke it down

**Author's Note:**

> you could also call this fic 'im sad about magicians assemble and episodes 10 and 11 of ensemble stars broke me, however, im horny' and it'd be good enough

The heavy weight of Tsumugi’s dick slides beyond Natsume’s lips, hips bucking as he fucks directly into his throat. Natsume groans around the intrusion, and Tsumugi brushes his thumbs across his counterpart’s cheeks softly in apology. The moment is tender, his junior wheezing out his nose, because his cock is buried in his throat, his hands, right on Natsume’s face, keeping him right where he wants him.

Leonine eyes flick up to meet his own gaze for a moment, probably wondering why things came to a standstill. Tsumugi smiles sweetly at his boyfriend, before slipping back and thrusting harshly, grinding against the flesh of his throat. Natsume whimpers in response, squeezing his eyes shut. 

“Ah, it’s so good, isn’t it?” It’s more of a confirmation to himself— Tsumugi’s not expecting an answer. How could Natsume give one when his mouth is full of his dick anyway? “Mm, Natsume is so good to me. So, so good. You’re handling my cock so much better this time..~” Another slam his hips and Natsume gags only slightly, reflex carefully trained by numerous careful sessions of this.

It takes so much, so very much to get Tsumugi to let go like this. To get him to not worry about anything, and just give in to his animalistic impulses. And it takes so much to get him to do that to Natsume, his boyfriend, of all people.

It freaked him out at first when Natsume just sucked his dick. Oh, how they’d made progress. Now, hands knotting in red locks, Tsumugi’s shoving his cock down Natsume’s throat, as far, as hard, and as much as it’ll go.

When Natsume glances up again, shivers run through him. Tsumugi’s usual, cheerfully nervous eyes are clouded with an expression he can only think of as a strange concoction of lust and adoration. Hunger. Not a want, but a _need_.

Tsumugi’s thrusts get sloppy, and he yanks Natsume’s hair rather hard, almost pulling some strands out. “Natsume really likes this, doesn’t he? Mmf, he loves having my dick down his throat. He loves when I talk to him like this, right? He loves when I tell him how good he’s being~? Ahh, what a good boy.. I can’t believe you’re mine, all mine.” Tsumugi’s hips tremble as Natsume moans again, the tip of Tsumugi’s cock leaking into his throat. It tickles, in a strange way. He’s close, terrifyingly close, and Natsume knows it.

Tsumugi begins to slide back, planning on cumming in Natsume’s mouth, or on his face maybe.. But Natsume holds his legs and presses himself further, keeping Tsumugi’s dick down his throat. Tsumugi’s eyes widen for a moment, but soon he regains his composure and smiles. “I’m so glad you’re being honest with me. Even if you don’t say anything, I know just how Natsume feels..~”

With a few final thrusts, his legs slam together, and he gives Natsume’s hair another particularly rough pull, cumming down Natsume’s throat. Natsume shudders, staying obediently still as Tsumugi empties out into his throat.

After a few moments, Tsumugi releases Natsume, before flopping back. Natsume removes Tsumugi’s dick from his mouth with a disgustingly loud ‘pop’, and wheezes. With his mouth finally free, he just sort of sputters and gasps for about a minute, and regret settles into Tsumugi.

“Oh my god, Natsume, I didn’t— I didn’t mean to, aah.. I’m sorry, I’m so sorry—” 

“Shut UP.” 

Tsumugi almost begins to babble apologizes, but Natsume hisses silence from him before he can even manage to get more than one out.

“It felt good, so you don’t have anything to apologize for,” Natsume’s voice comes out softly, and he nuzzles into Tsumugi’s thigh. Tsumugi, out of habit, runs a careful hand through silky strands of white hair, earning a purr from his boyfriend. 

Tsumugi’s still gonna cry about this later.


End file.
